


Broke

by Calasara



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calasara/pseuds/Calasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happens, he's still her father, and Annabelle doesn't want to give up on him so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



“Are you sure you want to do this?” said Camilla Fritton. “Just because that snake is your father doesn't mean you two have to make up.”

Annabelle shifted from one foot to another and glanced at the restaurant. “I think it means I have to try.” She saw the look her aunt was giving her. “Yes, I'm sure about this.”

Camilla sighed. “Well, if you need us, Heathcliff and I will be only a phonecall away.”

Annabelle nodded and made her way inside, snaking between the tables until she found the one she was looking for. Her father was already there, intently reading the menu; he didn't acknowledge her. She sat down and picked up her own menu, but didn't open it.

They sat there in silence for almost a whole minute before her father said, without looking up, “Well, are you going to apologise or not?”

“Apologise?” spluttered Annabelle, half-laughing.

He leaned forward and hissed over the top of his menu. “For all that business with... the painting.”

“Oh, I know what you want an apology for. I just don't know why you think that's the first thing I should do.”

“Well, what other reason could you have for asking me here?”

“Hasn't it occurred to you that I might also want an apology from you?” She pushed her menu back onto the table. “I heard what you said about me being a drip.”

He looked shocked for a moment, as if he couldn't figure out how she knew what had gone on in that room, but he recovered quickly. “I hardly think it compares. You and your aunt and your little friends stole £500,000 from me.”

“It's always about the money with you, isn't it?” said Annabelle. “I remember when I was little I had every toy I wanted, but you were always too busy working to play with me. Then you packed me off to the best and most expensive girls' school in the country, and insisted that I stay there even though I hated it.” Annabelle sat up straighter. “The only reason you finally caved in and sent me to St Trinian's was because your business wasn't doing so well – but of course you couldn't let anyone know that, even me, because you have to keep the facade going no matter what.”

“Annabelle, how can you –”

“How can I say that? Because it's true.” She frowned. “Is that why Mummy left?”

“It was a little more complicated than that,” he said airily.

“I think it was exactly as simple as that,” she snapped. “You only care about three things: yourself, your reputation and your money.” As soon as she'd said it, Annabelle bit her lip – but when her father glared at her she gritted her teeth and held her head high instead.

“You aren't sorry at all, are you?”

“Why should I be sorry for helping to save my school, the place where for the first time in my life I was accepted exactly as I am?” Annabelle stood up. “Where there are people who actually care about me?” She turned to leave.

“Annabelle, wait.” There was a hint of panic in his voice, and so she turned back, one hand gripping the back of the chair. He just said quietly, without even looking at her, “You're the only one I have left.”

She stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself, and then said, “Tell me one thing that's real. One thing from your heart.”

He slowly laid the menu down flat on the table. Then he said quietly, “The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life.”

Annabelle didn't say anything, didn't move at all, for several seconds. “Okay,” she said, at last, and sat down. “It's a start.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
